


Anchor Lines

by chase_acow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating roleplay, Consent Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: "I'll tell you a secret," Sam said, keeping his face turned toward the window and the night time cityscape even as he turned his lower body so their knees bumped. He nodded thanks as the drinks settled in front of him. Nerves churned in his stomach, afraid of making a misstep.  "I don't intend on being very decent tonight either.""Then tonight is my lucky night," the stranger said, dropping his other hand to get a little too familiar with the inside of Sam's thigh. "What fool left you here alone?""My foolish husband," Sam said, emphasizing the word as he covered the man's hand and pushed it back towards his knee.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Anchor Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Another square for SamBucky bingo for 'cheating roleplay'.
> 
> If you need more info on the consent issues, pls see the end notes and if I've made mistakes, please gently let me know.
> 
> [come check out the winterfalcon community on dreamwidth](https://winterfalcon.dreamwidth.org/)! We're into comics, movies, tv, and other things!

"That's an awful shiny ring on your finger for how much flirting you were doing with that waitress." 

A man took the seat next to him, unnecessary at the mostly empty bar of the mid class hotel. Tuesday nights didn't really draw out the crowd, but Sam was stuck on a layover, storms across the northeast keeping flights cancelled. He wasn't even riding high on a successful mission, just intel that fizzled out into nothing. That inertia clung to him, made him wonder what was on the horizon. "That wasn't flirting, that was just common decency," he clucked his tongue, took a sip from his drink and scooted a little farther away. 

He hadn't been flirting, not with such a young waitress, but glancing at the man, he might start. The man was big, broad across the shoulders, thick thighs with long fingers wrapped around his glass. The interest was there, a guilty burn in his belly and memories shoved briskly away. He twisted the ring on his finger, tapping it against the bar. He'd taken a few pulls on his bottle of whiskey in his room, gathering courage, it maybe hadn't been his brightest idea.

There was a hand on his thigh. "Sweetheart, I don't think there's anything common about you," the man said, turning on his stool. He wore rough denim, dirty and worn at the cuffs and a leather jacket meant to look good instead of keep anybody warm. His hair fell to the nape of his neck, stubble long past a five o'clock shadow, obviously a bad boy.

Sam had never been a bad boy. He'd been the son of a pastor, a valedictorian, the lead PJ, yes, but not a bad boy. That wasn't to say he hadn't had a phase though. Before he had to grow up, before he'd seen his friends die, before he flew back into hell and come out the other side a role model. Before he'd been weighed down with a shield and a legacy. He tipped his head back and swallowed the rest of his drink, signalling the bartender at the far end for two more. He still couldn't believe he'd agreed to this.

"I'll tell you a secret," Sam said, keeping his face turned toward the window and the night time cityscape even as he turned his lower body so their knees bumped. He nodded thanks as the drinks settled in front of him. Nerves churned in his stomach, afraid of making a misstep. "I don't intend on being very decent tonight either."

"Then tonight is my lucky night," the stranger said, dropping his other hand to get a little too familiar with the inside of Sam's thigh. "What fool left you here alone?"

"My foolish husband," Sam said, emphasizing the word as he covered the man's hand and pushed it back towards his knee.

The man twisted his hand under Sam's, his finger and thumb tugging briefly on Sam's ring. "My name's James," he said, letting go to inch his hand upwards again, "What's yours?"

Sam hesitated. His dick was already chubbing up, fully on board with the plan to get his brains fucked out even if the rest of him still wasn't sure. This was the game, get dressed up, wait at the bar, see what happened. Giving his name felt a little too real. Too much like crossing a line that couldn't be uncrossed. He'd never been unfaithful to any of his partners.

"Any name, honey," James said, ducking closer as if they were sharing another secret. He smelled fantastic, clean and rugged. His body language was open, inviting Sam in. "Whatever you want me to call you. One night only."

"Just. . . Keep it up with those pet names," Sam said, holding out the extra drink to James. It seemed like a good compromise, usually he was the one talking sweet. "I like those."

"Anything you say, baby," James said, curling his fingers around Sam's wrist and drawing the glass to his lips. His eyes were bright, sparkled with good humor as if he wasn't out to wreck someone's home.

The thumb rubbing across the vulnerable part of his wrist nearly distracted him from the other hand suddenly much higher on his thigh. Sam's heart rate skyrocketed. He glanced around, suddenly sure that the almost closed restaurant had filled and everyone was looking at him in horror. Everyone would be able to see the thoughts in his head, the satisfaction that he still had it, that he was wanted. The immediate vague unease that followed.

"Shhhh," James shushed at him, releasing Sam's wrist to wrap that hand around Sam's waist. "No one can see us. No one will ever have to know."

 _But I'll know,_ Sam thought, using his newly freed hand to throw back his own glass of whiskey. The alcohol burned down his throat, seemed to settle uncomfortably in his chest, but it was catching up with him, softening the edges and blurring the reasons this was a bad idea. 

James slid off the stool and sidled even closer to Sam. The hand on his thigh twisted and cupped his dick through his slacks. "You're so good looking," James said, ducking down next to Sam's ear and covering his grunt of surprise. "I can hardly believe no one else got to you first. Sitting here like a fucking adonis, all cool with your shirt unbuttoned to your chest. Those eyes, sweetheart, I could drown in them."

What a line, but Sam couldn't help being drawn in. He kept his hips still by sheer force of will, and clenched his eyes closed. The kiss was soft and tentative, not what he'd expected from someone who looked like James. He kept his lips still, breathing shallowly as James tried to engage him. With a growl, James let loose, no longer tender, he took what he wanted, forcing his tongue past Sam's lips and finally earning a low moan of approval.

"C'mon, baby," James said, crowding Sam off the stool and against the bar. He wasn't that much bigger than Sam, but he seemed to use those inches to full effect. "Come back to my room. I'll treat you so good. You'll see what you're missing tying yourself down."

Tied down. Was he trapped, or were they anchor lines? Sam's mind wandered as James dipped his head and kissed down Sam's neck. The liquor was doing its business, he felt relaxed and loose, ready to jump head first off the cliff without his wings. This was the plan, stick to it.

"Take me to bed, big guy," he said, pulling James' face up to kiss at him messily. Enough playing hard to get, Sam wanted to know what the fuss was about. "Show me you're not all talk."

James slipped his hand down the back of Sam's pants, just a brief promising touch before he pulled Sam into his side. "Imma fuck you so good sweetheart, put you to bed wet and satisfied," he said, leading Sam to the elevator and inside. His voice was low, rough, and zinged straight to Sam's belly. "I'm going to rim you until you're begging, until you lose your voice and all you can do is pull at the sheets and spread your legs wider."

"Oh god, yes," Sam moaned, burying his face in James' henley and breathing deeply. He clutched at James' scrawny ass, lining their hips up so he could feel James was as hard as he was. "Please, fuck, please."

"Already, baby? You that eager to get my dick in you?" James asked, palming the back of Sam's head as he pushed his thigh between Sam's legs. The elevator jolted as it started to climb causing Sam to clutch harder. "You'd take any dick right now, wouldn't you?"

 _Coconut._ Sam bit down on the word. He hated coconut, the water, the taste, the way the flakes got caught in his teeth. It was the worst. Taking a deep breath, he pulled away and glared up at James. "Just yours, asshole, and not if you don't settle down," he warned, though the hand he slipped up James' shirt might have mitigated that threat. The body in front of him might be hard, but he wasn't about to roll over and make this too easy.

The elevator stopped and James tugged Sam's hand away from his stomach and laced their fingers together to lead him down the hallway. Sam went willingly for about three doors before he remembered himself and jerked his hand away. James stopped short, eyebrows lowered in confusion and maybe some hurt.

Sam rolled his eyes and offered his hand again, but made sure to keep his fingers together when he wrapped their palms together. Lovers laced their fingers together, whatever they were about to do didn't have anything to do with that. James pulled him again, leading him around the corner to push him against a door, following with his own warm body.

"You're going to be good for me, right?" James asked, his skilled hands working Sam's belt loose. "Nice and quiet for me?"

"Why don't we just go in?" Sam asked, trying and failing to sound irritated as James pulled his zipper down over his bulge.

"Because this isn't my room, darlin'," James said, mouth close enough that his lips brushed over Sam's ear as he spoke. His hand was down Sam's pants, fingers rough and hot against Sam's dick.

"I hate you," Sam gritted between his teeth as he struggled to keep the noises he wanted to make in his throat. His hands kept moving higher, scrambling up James' arms to clutch at his ridiculously muscled shoulders. He pulled them tighter, tilting his head to give James better access to his throat while he tangled his fingers in James' long hair.

James bit down, pulling Sam in long strokes as they both breathed heavily and strained not to bang into the door behind them. The only reason Sam's pants weren't around his knees were how tight they were combined with James' other hand pulling Sam's thigh up and around his waist. He pulled it higher and higher until Sam could barely balance on the toes of his other foot.

A door down near the elevator opened and closed, but before Sam could do more than feel his heart jump through his ribs, James had his other leg up carrying him down another hallway. If Sam had a bulletproof kink list, being manhandled topped it. He crossed his ankles behind James' thighs and held on, letting his dick rub against the denim of James' jeans, the slight discomfort doing nothing to ease his erection. 

The bouncing was doing terrible things to his belly, so Sam closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing. He must have lost some time, because the next thing he knew, James was carefully setting him down on a bed in a bare room.

“You still with me, sweetheart?” James asked, shadows crossing his face from the only light source in the bathroom. He really was a beautiful man, soulful eyes, classic nose, soft lips. 

Sam leaned forward for a kiss he initiated this time. He concentrated on the lower lip, kissing it, darting out his tongue for a quick lick before he sucked it in, nipping gentle. James hands covered Sam’s ears, his fingers rubbing back and forth across the shaved sides of Sam’s head. It felt good, those big warm hands holding him. It was slow and nice.

“C’mon, I don’t have all night,” James said, pulling away though his hands lingered before he stepped away to strip out of his jacket, flinging it carelessly at the chair by the window. “Let’s get you up and naked.” 

Sam’s muttering might have been a little more murderous than needed, but he still stood, shrugged out of his shirt and stepped out of his pants. He checked his wallet and keycard, took off his watch and left it all in a easy to grab pile on the dresser. He glanced at himself in the mirror, left hand flat on his chest where his ring managed to glint in the dim lighting. He wondered if he should take it off, twisting it up over his knuckle.

“Keep it on,” James said, naked and pressing himself to Sam’s back while he hooked his chin over Sam’s shoulder, watching them in the mirror. His dick rubbed into Sam’s butt cheek, hard and unrelenting. “It gets me hot.”

“Asshole,” Sam muttered, pressing back into the hard body. He kept the ring on because he wanted to. He only really took it off for missions and even then he added it to the chain around his neck, joining the dog tag worn close to his heart. He groaned when James’ hands dug into his hips, using him for leverage while James shifted forward, letting his cock grind into Sam.

“Get on the bed, face down,” James said, abruptly stepping away so that Sam slapped his hands down on the dresser for balance. “Get that pretty ass of yours up in the air for me.”

Sam obeyed, more than ready to get to the part of the evening where he wouldn’t have to think, where his last two functioning brain cells would only be concerned with getting pleasure, and then more of it. The bed was decent, and at some point James had stripped it of the shiny duvet so that when he settled, Sam rested on soft sheets. He bunched a pillow in his arms, giving him as easy place to rest his head or hide his face. Then he inched up just the slightest bit, pulling his knees up the bed to spread his legs and lift his ass.

“That’s a good start honey, but if we start were the bar that low, where’s there to sink?” James asked, the bed dipping as he climbed on, hovering above Sam and between his legs. He griped Sam’s hips, his fingers digging into the bones as he pulled Sam up onto his knees. 

Heat flared down through his belly again, and Sam did hide his face in the pillow, still cool enough to be a relief to his hot cheeks and James spread him open and bare, and then just looked. James’ thumbs dug into Sam’s ass, holding his cheeks apart, and if felt like forever before he felt the first puff of air that preceded the first flick of a tongue. Sam loved getting eaten out, he always had, and he couldn’t help wiggling back into James’ face, and even the sharp slaps to the wide part of his ass couldn’t stop him.

It was hours later, minutes?, that Sam found he couldn’t struggle to get his knees underneath. Like James had predicted, he hadn’t been able to say a word after so long, a wheezing whine taking residence in his throat. He’d wrapped his fingers over the pillow top on the mattress which was somehow staying put despite how much he pulled on it. He dick couldn’t get any harder, and the only reason he hadn’t already come his brains outs was that he’d cleaned the pipes when he’d first landed around noon and at his age he’d be able to hold out until he wanted to let go. Didn’t make the pent up urgency any easier to bear, but when he finally let it go, he knew it would be spectacular.

He twisted his head to the other side and he realized he could see them in the mirror over the dresser. Himself splayed with his legs spread, the curve of his ass round and bouncy compared to the hard muscles tensed in his back, all of him covered in a sheen of sweat. James held himself up, and kept Sam’s hips pitched for easy access, showing off every inch of his hard body. 

James had a talented tongue, but he’d been using his fingers too. A bottle of lube that rubbed up against Sam’s shin when he shifted had eased the way. Sam felt hollowed out, empty and stretched, ready for something to come along and fill him again. 

“You ready, baby?” James asked, pressing his rough cheek to Sam’s sensitive skin. “You ready to beg for my dick in you? Show you what you've been missing?”

“Please, honey,” Sam begged immediately much to his own shame. The only thing he wanted in the whole world was that dick in him immediately. “Please, need you inside me right now. Want it. You gotta.”

“I’m gonna,” James promised, kissing Sam before he pulled away to get his knees under him though he kept his hands on Sam’s ass holding him open. “I- Do you want me to use a condom?”

Sam hitched, his breath freezing in his lungs at the question. He should say yes, he should have insisted on it in the first place. They should have discussed it before, he should have thought, but right then he couldn’t stand the thought of anything separating them, even the thinnest of rubber barriers. 

“No,” he said, the word like a gunshot from his gut. He managed his pull himself up on his elbows. “Just get on with it.”

“Your wish,” James said, positioning his dick at Sam’s entrance. 

The head popped in quickly, and Sam thought he was ready but the intrusion still made him clench in response. Whatever noise he made brought James down to him quick, resting his weight on Sam’s back while he wormed his arm’s under Sam’s chest. The change in position let him slide in deeper, but this time, Sam sighed the small pain away, caged in by James’ body.

“You’re still so tight, even after all that,” James muttered, his lips dragging across Sam’s shoulder. His breathing was erratic, sometimes matching the flex of his hips, other times just gasping. “You feel so good, baby. I never want to stop.”

“Never want you to,” Sam said, or at least he thought he did. He was more than a little lost in the warm cocoon made up of James, lust, and liquor. All he knew was that the slide of James’ dick was like heaven and he didn’t ever want to go back to earth. He managed to tangled his fingers with James, enjoying the bite of his ring when James clutched him back hard.

If he’d lost time before, then this was a moment suspended outside of time. They were slick and hot, and James sped his thrusts slowly, first allowing Sam to roll back to meet him and then steamrolling right over him. Fucking in earnest, and they were both making ridiculous sounds, grunts, and sighs, and whines while the bed squeaked and tapped into the next wall. If they had neighbors, they’d know exactly what was going on in here. There was no way he wasn’t going to be walking funny in the morning though that was only if he managed to make it up to try to make his flight.

“Are you close? You gonna come for me? Mess these sheets up and then roll around in them?” James whispered, not slowing down in the slightest as he fucked Sam into the mattress. His free hand found Sam’s jaw, squeezed it and then slipped a finger inside Sam’s mouth. “Now. Do it now, Sam.”

Once more obeying, Sam came hard enough he saw white spots and cramped his toes. He hadn’t even managed to touch his dick, but it had been leaking the entire time and the sheet underneath him was already drenched, smooth to rub against. James came the next moment, thrusting through it, and Sam could only imagine what his thighs looked like tacky with sweat, lube, and come. James collapsed on top of him, his full weight pinning Sam in place.

“Over, roll over,” Sam said, voice wheezy when he couldn’t get a full breath of air. He felt trapped for real this time, strange and new after what they’d just done. 

Bucky rolled to the side, but not going an inch farther than he had to as he pulled Sam with him to the far side of the bed where it was slightly drier. He petted down Sam’s side, tracing his scars and the lines of his muscles and he trailed his fingers up and down. “So,” he said, a small smile playing across his face. “You have a good time, sweetheart?”

“You fishing for compliments now?” Sam asked, reaching behind him to trail his fingers in the mess left behind. He wiped the mix of come and lube off on Bucky’s arm. “All right, it wasn’t the worst idea in the world.”

“So, you had fun?” Bucky pressed, hooking his leg over Sam’s while they wound down. He always caught his breath first, though he’d continue to radiate warmth for the next hour or so. “I didn’t go too far?”

The idea had been Bucky’s, he’d wanted to role play a different first meeting, and different chance at their first night together. Reality had been kind of disastrous, but Sam wouldn’t have changed them for anything. Bucky had dorked it up and they’d laughed together for hours. He’d talked Sam into an infidelity, wanting something that Sam hadn’t understood, but eventually had agreed to. He loved Bucky just the way he was, loved their story just the way it had happened.

“It wasn’t too much,” Sam agreed, but Bucky knew him like no one else in the world did, so he didn’t bother trying to hide his mixed feelings. “But you might need to spoil me a bit for the next few days.”

“You were wonderful Sam,” Bucky said, kissing Sam on the forehead. “I’ll do anything you need me to.”

“I still feel like I did something bad,” Sam admitted, tucking his face under Bucky’s chin. “I know it was a game, I know I played my part, but I still feel like I cheated on us. I didn’t understand why you were so interested in this, but I also didn’t think it would hit me like this. I thought it would be silly like maybe a little middle school play, but it was hot. I enjoyed it, except when I felt guilty.”

Bucky rolled them over so he was on top and Sam was back in a wet spot. “You don’t have anything to be guilty about, Sam. _Nothing_ ,” Bucky said, staring intently into Sam’s eyes before he ducked his head to Sam’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. “I wanted you to feel amazing, handsome, and desired. I wanted to sweep you off your feet the way you deserve instead of the way we fell into bed the first time.”

“I dunno, not everyone could make, ‘Hey, you willing to let me suck your cock?’ work,” Sam said, scratching his nails into Bucky’s scalp the way he liked it. “I mean, I ended up accepting your marriage proposal too, and I don’t think anyone has been expelled and banned from a Cheesecake Factory with so much enthusiasm. “

“Uh, please don’t remind me,” Bucky whined, kissing Sam’s chest. He took Sam’s left hand with his right, matching up their rings and clinking them together. “There’s no one else I’d rather be kicked out of a restaurant with. No one else I’d take to my bed. No one else I’d choose to fight beside. And I trust you no matter what. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam said, something unclenching in his chest when he saw their rings line up. He’d managed to ignore it while they were playing, but he loved seeing the ring he’d designed around his husband’s finger. “You gotta get up, though. I am not sleeping on this mess, and we might as well shower here before we sneak back to our actual room.”

“Let the spoiling begin,” Bucky said, scooping Sam up in a way that defied gravity for a man as large as he was. 

Sam’s dick gave a halfhearted twitch as he laughed and held on with his arms around Bucky’s neck. He twisted his ring again, glad it had turned back to an anchor line.

**Author's Note:**

> Consent Issues - Sam wasn't incredibly into the idea but decides to go ahead with the roleplay because Bucky wanted to try so much. He drinks a little too much to settle his nerves blurring his consent. He also at one point nearly safewords when Bucky-as-James implies Sam is so horny and willing to cheat that he'd let just about anyone fuck him.
> 
> After the scene they talk. Bucky reassures Sam and promises to do anything Sam needs to feel better about what they just did.


End file.
